


The Beast

by bigbibitch



Category: IGP, IGP and Icycaress, IcyCaress
Genre: M/M, Other, idk if I’ll continue this but there is no content of them other than megs art which fuels me, if u wanna interpret it as ship then ok, never written before, no not ship that would be weird they are real people, self indulgent figured maybe someone will enjoy?, so I’m taking matters into my own hands lol, uhhh first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbibitch/pseuds/bigbibitch
Summary: Indie is a man who makes videos. Icy is a living ice sculpture who also makes videos. They live together. But what happens when an ice man holds in his emotions and doesn’t tell anybody about his problems? An ice beast.
Relationships: IGP/Icy, IGP/IcyCaress, Icy/Indie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, subscribe to IGP and IcyCaress in YouTube if you aren’t already!! They are hilarious and fun to watch. And follow @yeet.meg / @floating_megane on Instagram, and @Floating_Megane on twitter!! Truly an amazing artist and her art of the boys is completely and the only thing that fuels me to be honest! Plus this story doesn’t really make sense if you don’t look at her art of them. But go check them out!!! Im sorry Im very New at writing, but when I have no content for a fandom I tend to feel like ‘hey I wish someone would just post something I don’t care about the quality’ so have a bad quality half assed story I wrote sick in bed :)

In, out, in, out in out in out. Indie barely focused on the heavy and panicked breaths escaping him, he only felt the adrenaline and strained pain of running so fast. But his head only had one thing in mind right now, the looming, dark beast that was rapidly gaining on him. Indie wasn’t quite sure where he was now, only faintly registering the forest around him.   
Their apartment that he and his roommate shared was small, simply a large main room that shared both their living room and kitchen in the same space. Then their was the hallway that split off into three separate rooms, one space for each of them and the last room was their gaming room, where they’d film their videos. It was a nice enough apartment, cheap and it did the job, they were on the first floor, with several windows revealing the one side that had a street and the rest of their city, but as this apartment was on the outskirts, they had one side viewing the dark forest that they generally ignored.   
But now, his roommate was chasing him. After having been set off over god knows what, he broke through Indies door with a fear inducing, guttural snarl, and now Indie was here booking it through the woods. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew how to wear out his Mode, Icy had talked to him about it when they had decided to move in together. So, he also knew that it would be a death wish if he brought his friend into the city, where he’d undoubtedly cause too much damage, and probably be killed if not detained.   
Icy he told him that his life came to life when he was overwhelmed with negative emotions, too many at once, and it was rare, but it could happen if Icy had been holding in too many emotions for a while. He also told him that his mode doesn’t last for too long, no more than ten minutes normally. So they made the plan that if it were to occur, Indie would lead him to the woods where he couldn’t hurt anyone, and try to outrun him for as long as possible, and to hide once far out enough. Indie went on runs and worked out daily, which was a big reason why he figured he’d be capable of dealing with Icys ‘mode.’   
So here he was now, dealing with it. But despite having somewhat prepared for it, it didn’t prepare him for the fear and shock of seeing the beast. Icys spiky (hair?) had even more spikes, and his already tall height grew even taller, his nails sharpening into claws, legs restructuring to that similar to an animal, his toes morphing into sharp theropod looking claws. He was semi quadrupedal, changing between taking long strides on all fours to running normally. Indie found that the feral running was far more terrifying, as it led Icy to leap bounds ahead, causing him to be incredibly fast. It was scary. Beyond scary. Because as he heard the stomps on the snow behind him getting louder, even as he pushed harder to escape, once he’d heard the guttural roar directly behind him, he turned his head, and the last thing he registered before slamming down into the snow with a thud and blacking out was the sharp, freezing, and shriek inducing pain that flared from his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out @Floating_Meganes work on Instagram/Twitter!! She is truly an amazing artist and this was completely inspired by her art of the boys! I love the story she draws pieces of, I only wish we had a complete lore of them!! This is a bit jumbled and doesn’t make sense, only because I don’t know where to go with this universe, is a living ice man normal here?? Are they you tubers in this universe?? Is this a separate universe from canon?? I don’t even know but this is what I came up with so far! If I get into it more maybe I’ll try planning/expanding it more, for now, it’s this. Again please subscribe to IGP and IcyCaress on youtube!! They are truly hilarious and fun to watch, so go check them out!!


End file.
